Sutoroberībaitsu
by Yaoi S-Sugar Addict
Summary: L had unrequited love for Light but hesitates because of the fact that Light might be Kira. But what will L do when Light hangs out with Misa Amane, not for fun, but it seems he's serious? Will L be able to supress this jealousy!
1. First Bite

**Title:** Sutoroberībaitsu

**Author: **_Yaoi S-Sugar Addict_

**Summary:** All about Light's point of view about L and his life...( Something like a diary..but it's NOT! )

**Pairings:** _L x Light_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Death Note! _It's owned by the creator of Death Note!

_**A/N- Author's Note:** This is probably OOC cuz someone actually feedbacked that this was very OOC.._

* * *

><p>I stared at the strawberry tarts, then at the strawberry cakes. My mouth watered and my stomach growled. I was definitely hungry...hungry for strawberries!<p>

"Ryuzaki, you really love strawberries, don't you?" Light-kun joked. I nodded my head as an answer to his question.

Light-kun is currently under suspection of the Kira case and in truth, even though I'm a guy, I like him, ALOT!

Unfortunately, I fell in love with a simple minded guy who has no idea I like him...

"Ryuzaki, let's just buy the normal box of strawberry tarts!"

I felt my face burn a scarlet red when I heard Light-kun say my name, just my name!

It has already been two weeks since I realised my feelings for Light-kun. I gripped at the bottom of my shirt and stared at Light-kun. He looks so cool from the back. I wanted to go all 'kyaah' over him...

Soon, we reached home after a five minute walk from the pastry shop with Light-kun grumbling on how I should not eat to much cakes.

Light-kun opened the doors, with my plate of strawberry tarts in hand. Unable to supress my feelings, I rushed over to Light-kun and hugged him tightly.

"I can't stand it anymore, Light-kun..."

Light-kun patted my head, ruffling my raven black hair.

"I don't get you..." He replied softly, smiling while hugging me back.

It was so obvious that Light-kun only saw me as a friend, maybe even less than that. I may only have a two percent chance with Light-kun. So I saw no hope in my future with Light-kun.

"Ahhh~" Light-kun said as he plopped a fresh strawberry tart into my mouth. Opening my mouth, I ate the tart from the fork, enjoting every flavour of it.

I don't know why, but the tart seems sweeter when Light-kun is with me.

Oh well, I may figure it out someday...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Author's Note**

_**Okaaaayyy... It is really short! Believe me..I tried to make it as long as possible..  
>This is something like L's point of view when Light dates Misa...<strong>_

_**Honestly, I did kinda like Misa at first..But when I took a liking to L x Light Yaoi pairing, I found her extremely annoying as she was interferring with their Love life!  
>I'M SO SORRY TO ALL MISA AMANE<strong> FANS!  
><em>


	2. Second Bite

**A/N: Author's Note**

**_This chapter took faster than I thought...Anyways, I'm sorry for making this chapter so short...and this may not be the best one I wrote...but, I tried my best!_**

* * *

><p>If only my eyes could shoot out daggers or something. I just stared at that idiotic woman, Misa Amane, getting all friendly with Light-kun.<p>

In truth, this is Light's first date and he seems serious about this woman. I mean, I have to admit that she has looks, but doesn't Light-kun find her annoying?

I glared at her intently while she clinged onto Light-kun. Heat was entering my body, I felt as if I was about to die of jealousy.

I admit it! I'm seriously NOT stalking them, just secretly following them from afar.

They were holding hands while talking and laughing as I took a glance at them. Just as I reassured myself, that bitch stood on her toes and kissed Light-kun on the lips.

NOOO! It's... It's the end of the world! She stole Light-kun's first kiss!

My eyes were glued to them and then looked away. Gritting my teeth and creasing my eyebrows into a row, I tried to suppress the emotion and the tears rising within me. Soon, the dam of tears within me exploded and it flushed down my pair of red and puffy eyes.

Light-kun returned home with flowers blooming around him, I could only hide under my blanket. Why her..Why? I love Light-kun more than her!

From outside my room, Light-kun said, "Ryuzaki, you know today..."

Before he could finished, I replied, "No, I don't know!"

Light-kun paused for awhile, then continued "Actually, I had my first ki..."

I screamed out loud, "SHUT UP! I'M SLEEPING!"

"Just liste..."

I inturrepted Aoi, "I don't care about what you do anymore! In fact, I don't care about you anymore!"

Saying that, I pulled my blanket over me, covering my ears. I didn't want to hear about Light-kun's relationship with Misa! I hated Misa, I hated her!


	3. Third Bite

I feel so bad writing such short chapters...Please forgive me!  
>This is the first Shiunen Ai I've ever written..so it may not be very good...I'll try my best to improve for all you readers!<br>Wish me lots and lots of luck! Arigato Gozaimasu~

..And lastly, I want to thank all of you people who have read all this way here to the third chapter...I LOVE YOU ALL!

Because of last night, I made Light-kun depressed. Now his soul sort of "died", he's like an empty shell that has lost his soul.

Wait...Does that mean I'm much more important than that woman? My face flushed bright red while thinking of it, so I decided to forget about it.

Feeling much better, I took one of the strawberry tarts we bought on Monday and gave it to Light-kun.

"Say Ahhh~" I said gently showing him the tender side of me.

Light-kun opened his mouth and I placed the strawberry tart halfway in his mouth.

With half of the strawberry tart sticking out so obviously, I was so tempted to bite the other half off with my mouth, making our lips meet.

Instead, I pulled the strawberry tart out of his mouth and shoved it into mine. I immediately forced my lips onto Light-kun's while using my tongue to transfer the tart from my mouth to his.

"Nghh...R..Ryuzaki! St..Stop..mmph.."

Light-kun broke the kiss and adverted his eyes away from me. His face turned red and now it's his turn to run to hide under his blanket, but maybe something different will happen...probably.

As I walked up the stairs, my footsteps became louder and louder. Yagami Light, in his room, scared to tears, as if he's the victim of a horror show. Cowering in a corner as I stood outside of his door, I gave out a small chuckle.

Haha! He's so cute. I then opened his room door...


	4. Fourth Bite

Waking up in the morning next to Light-kun is like a dream come true to me.

I'm dreaming..I'm definitely dreaming. But, I just want to take a look into his watery brown eyes, his cute, adorable sleeping face is so irresistable...

As I placed my nose on his, his eyes opened and stared. For a moment, he was clueless, then he screamed to remember everything last night. I leaned forward and kissed him, soon being interrupted by Matsuda-san with a smile on his face.

Matsuda-san turned to us and said, "Your gonna be late for work, you naked bastards."

He's scary, very scary. Matsuda-san isn't normal! Normally, people would be embarressed in these kind of situations.

I did the right choice choosing Light-kun for the Kira investigation. However, I can't help but still suspect Light-kun as Kira.

I sat on Light-kun's bed and watched him get changed. His body is so beautiful, but it's all covered with hickeys after last night. As Light-kun unzipped his pants, I was hoping for something more.

Yeah..I know I'm a pervert...

Suddenly the phone rang and I ran to not only pick up the phone, but also to give Light-kun his privacy when he's changing.

" Light! Why...Why did you break up with me?"

It's that pathetic bitch that kissed Light-kun. Did she say "break up"?

"You told me that there was someone else in your heart, right? I want proof, show her to me!"

Did Light-kun refer to me, does he like me? My face turned red once again.

"I'll tell you who is it, Misa-chan... Well, the one Light-kun likes is me, L Ryuzaki!"

I hung up and a smile ran across my face. I ran to Light-kun who was eating his breakfast and kissed him!..

I"ll just have to make more memories with Light-kun from now onwards...


End file.
